The Unexpected
by drkbaby81
Summary: What happens when there is this strange sickness among the Holograms and the Misfits...
1. And now it begins

Title: The Unexpected  
Author: Dana16  
Rating: PG

**Starlight Mansion**

Her hands shook as she held the pregnancy test; this was the thing that would change her whole life. What was she going to do if it was positive? How would her boyfriend deal with it? For that matter, how would SHE deal with it? As she looked down at the test she exhaled deeply, two blue lines stared up at her. It was POSITIVE! That meant she was pregnant!

"Oh, no," Aja mumbled.

Aja could hardly believe that this was happening to her. She wasn't ready to be a mother! She loved the Starlight girls but she wasn't ready for a child of her own yet. There were so many things that she still wanted to do, like travel with Craig around Europe. Now, that would be impossible with a tiny baby in tow. Traveling with Craig, even traveling with Jem and the Holograms, had to take a backseat in her life.

She was so lost in her thoughts that a loud knock on the bathroom door startled her.

"Aja, are you okay in there?" Kimber asked through the door, "You went in there about an hour ago, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm in the bathroom, Kimber, what do you think I'm doing!" Aja snapped, totally regretting her words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

Kimber stared at the door, shocked that Aja just reprimanded her. And Kimber had only asked because she was concerned about Aja's well being.

"AJA LEITH!" Kimber yelled as she furiously pounded on the door.

**Gabor Mansion**

"Jetta, are you alright? You're quieter than usual." Stormer asked as she looked at her bandmate. The British Misfit was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Yes, Stormer. I'm just tired." Jetta replied, rubbing her temples.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be very well." Stormer persisted.

Roxy walked into the room and said with a sneer, "She just wants attention. Since Steve isn't here, she expects us to take his place." She had heard the conversation from down the hall, and since she was always on the lookout for a chance to fight with Jetta, she got right into the black-haired woman's face.

Roxy glared at Jetta as if she were trying to burn a hole into her, she smiled when she caught her adversary flinch.

"Piss off, Roxy! Your voice only makes my headache worse!" Jetta complained loudly, pushing Roxy away. She rubbed her head again, she couldn't get rid of her awful headache or the feeling of nausea.

'Maybe I'm getting sick, and that's why I can't shake it off.' Jetta thought miserably. 'I probably picked it up while we were on tour...and with the lack of sleep that we all dealt with, no wonder I got sick.'

Roxy scowled. "I'm not going to treat you like royalty, Jetta, even if you are going out with my brother." Her voice went up an octave on the last two words, making it clear how upset really was.

She hated Jetta, so it was easy to understand why she wouldn't want Steven, her half brother, going out with her.

Almost reading Roxy's mind Jetta snapped back.

Jetta yelled, "I don't care if you don't like the fact I'm going out with your brother! Just because you don't--" She stopped herself in midsentence as nausea overwhelmed her. This was a red flag for her, because for as long as she could remember, she had never thrown up that easily.

"Jetta what's wrong?" Stormer asked, noticing the look on Jetta's face.

"Aw, she probably just realized that she never wins these--" Roxy began to say, only to be cut off by Jetta pushing her. Too stunned by Jetta's sudden action, she didn't stop the black-haired woman from running away. Catching her balance, she took off after Jetta angrily, only to be smacked in the face by the door of the bathroom.

Roxy pounded on the door, shouting with fury, "Jetta, you stupid Brit! How dare you treat me like this!"

"What is going on out here?" Pizzazz demanded in her usual strident voice. She put and hand on her hip and glared at the scene before her. "I was trying to take a nap, and now I can't because of all this fighting!"

The unmistakable sound of someone vomiting came out from behind the bathroom door.

"What is going on here?" Pizzazz demanded once more, as she looked accusingly at Roxy.

Roxy didn't know, let alone care, about what was wrong with Jetta. 'Then again,' she thought, 'Jetta hasn't been looking too good the past few weeks. Maybe she's getting the flu. She better stay away from me!' Roxy's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Pizzazz's penetrating voice.

"Jetta, hey, what's going on?" Pizzazz asked, knocking on the door herself.

After a few moments, Pizzazz was done waiting for Jetta's answer. As she turned the knob to the bathroom door, the vomit sounds got more forceful, increasing her worry.


	2. Life stops

Title: The Unexpected  
Author: Dana16  
Rating: PG

I'd like to mention Schiz who helped me edit this and gave me some of the ideas

**Starlight Mansion**

Aja finally emerged from the bathroom, and Kimber was the first to see her. She suspected that the younger Benton sister had been waiting outside for a while. "Look, Kimber," Aja said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you have to understand...I need time to myself, sometimes."

"Aja, I just got worried," Kimber threw back. She was feeling defensive. "You said that you needed the bathroom, and then you're in there for, like, two hours. What was I supposed to think, huh?"

"Kimber, I..." Aja started to say, but realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to announce this news right now. She would wait until later, when the rest of the Holograms were here, because she really didn't want to have to tell people separately.

"What, Aja?" Kimber prompted. Her curiosity was easy to see.

Aja brushed off the question, only muttering, "Never mind."

"You were going to say something important." Kimber said, and Aja knew that her attempt to deflect Kimber's interest had failed.

'I love Kimber but her mouth gets her into trouble.' Aja thought. 'And in this case, I'll be in trouble, too!' How could she tell Kimber? The news would be around the mansion in a heartbeat, and it really wasn't appropriate to tell the Starlight Girls before her peers in the band.

"No, it can wait," Aja said finally. Seeing Kimber's look of impatience, she said more forcefully, "It will HAVE to wait."

Gabor Mansion

Meanwhile, Pizzazz and Stormer were in the bathroom with Jetta; Pizzazz was holding Jetta's hair out of the way as she threw up, and Stormer was rubbing her back in a circular motion. The only person who wasn't helping ease Jetta's suffering was Roxy, who was still standing outside the bathroom door.

Just as she starts protesting that she was staying right there she starts to feel lightheaded, her head was pounding and she started feeling really weird.

The only thing she could do was to go to the others as she stumbles into the bathroom, she throws up in the sink. She got weird looks from both Pizzazz and Stormer who looked up to see what the commotion was.

"Jetta, I can't believe it! You gave me what you have! I told you to stay away from me if you were getting sick! How dare you..." Roxy began cursing at Jetta but suddenly stopped as she remembered Kyle. At that point she threw up in the sink again.

"Oh my 'ead!" Jetta whined miserably, as she rests her head on the toilet seat.

"Jetta, this might be a crazy question," Stormer finally spoke up, hesitantly,

"but I was thinking. You've been acting...well, unusual with the headaches and the nausea. I was just wondering something. Could you be pregnant?"

Pizzazz looked at Stormer in disbelief and snapped, "Pregnant? Jetta's too smart to get herself knocked up!"

Jetta looked very worried as she mumbled, "Actually I think I might be, I…we…"

"It's okay, I'll just go buy you a test to make sure." Stormer said as she got up.

As Stormer left the bathroom, Roxy followed her out. She waited until Stormer grabbed her purse from the kitchen table and then approached her friend.

"Stormer, could you pick me up one too?" Roxy whispered urgently, as she hands Stormer a twenty.

She watched unhappily as Stormer's eyes grew huge. "You? Why?" Stormer

sputtered.

"It's a long story, but I promise to tell you later."

Realizing that Roxy wasn't going to say anything more, Stormer shook her head and headed out the door. There was a supermarket close by, where she could get the pregnancy tests, and she wouldn't be gone long.

When Roxy re-entered the bathroom, she sensed the tension between Pizzazz and Jetta. She could understand Pizzazz's anger towards everything that had happened, but...

'How is Pizzazz going to feel when she learns that I, Roxy Pelligrini, might be pregnant as well?' Roxy wondered miserably

Almost as if she sensed Roxy's thoughts, Pizzazz turned and glared at the other woman. "What was that just then?" Pizzazz inquired, pointing to the sink. Roxy realized that she'd left a mess in there, and rinsed it down the drain.

She didn't look at Pizzazz as she mumbled, "What was what, Pizzazz?"

"Don't play dumb, Roxy, I'm talking about you throwing up in the bathroom sink!"

Pizzazz shrieked. Jetta groaned softly, but both her bandmates ignored her for the moment.

Roxy had to be careful, she didn't want to get Pizzazz mad unless there was no way to avoid it. She thought of a quick, plausible lie. "Hearing Jetta throw up just made me feel sick."

Pizzazz wasn't buying it. She said, "You never had a problem with it when I had the flu. You cleaned up after me and everything, that one time."

"It's one thing to see it and it's another thing to hear it." Roxy muttered, knowing that it sounded like a pretty dumb excuse.

Pizzazz might have pursued the topic further, but she noticed Jetta looking even worse than she had a little while before. Pizzazz had to face the fact that one of her bandmates was going to have a baby. As she awkwardly patted Jetta's back, trying to comfort her, Pizzazz tried to stop feeling so angry.

'Jetta didn't do this on purpose. I shouldn't think like that. But, wow, I can't imagine having a baby...I would hate to be in Jetta's situation!' Her thoughts were interrupted by Stormer entering the bathroom.

"Now...for the moment of truth." Stormer replies as she hands Jetta the test.

She ushered the others out of the bathroom to give Jetta some privacy. And, unseen by Pizzazz, she slipped a second test stick into Roxy's hand.

Flashing the keyboardist a grateful look, Roxy retreated to the upstairs bathroom.


	3. What I know Is True

Title: The Unexpected  
Author: Dana16  
Rating: PG

Starlight Mansion

Aja had been waiting for a perfect opportunity to get everyone in one place before she announced her news. Her chance came soon enough, when the other Holograms, including Jerrica, were sitting around the living room. For once, they were all relaxing...well, except for Aja. She felt a little nervous, but she knew she couldn't keep this a secret.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Aja started

"What is it?" Jerrica asked, as she looked up from her book.

"I'm pregnant." Aja said softly.

"WHAT?" Jerrica exclaimed, dropping her book. She couldn't have heard that right! No way!

"Yes, I'm pregnant; I just took the test today, and...and I don't know what to

do." Aja confessed as she looked down at her lap.

"Pregnant! Is that why you were in the bathroom for two hours?" Kimber asked.

Jerrica looked at her sister with anger. "You KNEW about this, Kimber?"

"What? No!" Kimber said defensively. She took a breath to calm herself and

explained, "Aja was in the bathroom for such a long time that I got worried. I

had no clue what was going on."

Jerrica hardly heard her sister's explanations. She was trying to control her

shock and anger, but found it difficult. "Aja, I can't believe this!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, trust me. Help me figure this out, you guys." Aja

begged. Then, she said quietly, "I'm scared," and started to cry.

Seeing Aja cry conviced Jerrica that she couldn't be mad at the guitarist right

then. She took her friend into her arms and hugged her tightly. Kimber joined

in immediately, followed by Shana and Raya, turning Jerrica's comforting embrace

into a big, warm group hug.

"Okay, the first thing to think about is seeing a doctor, and then...we'll go

from there." Jerrica said, as she pulled back from the hug, looking into Aja's

eyes.

Aja nodded her head and wiped her face, she was glad to get this off her chest

and the others (especially Jerrica, after the inital shock) seemed okay with it.

'Let's just hope Craig feels the same about this baby,' she thought to herself.

"Are you feeling sick at all?" Jerrica asked intently.

"Um, no, not at the moment," Aja stammered, surprised at Jerrica's suddenly

business-like attitude. She took a step back and announced, "I'm going to go

for a walk. I need some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shana asked.

Aja nodded, grateful that her best friend had spoken up before Jerrica could say

something. Knowing Jerrica, it would be a lecture on the importance of Aja

using the buddy system.

As they walked out the door, Jerrica flopped onto the couch, dramatically

flinging a hand over her eyes. Kimber stifled a giggle. Seeing her normally

unflappable older sister in such a state was funny, even though the cause was a

serious one.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." Jerrica mumbled.

Gabor Mansion

Jetta came out of the bathroom with a look of shock etched in her features.

"Well, what does it say?" Stormer asked as Pizzazz looked up from her magazine.

Catching the look on Jetta's face, Stormer realized that she hadn't needed to

ask the question. It was obvious what the answer was.

"It's …pink, which means…I'm pregnant." Jetta managed to get out. As she

watched Stormer and Pizzazz's eyes widen in an expression of shock, a crash came

from somewhere upstairs.

"Pizzazz…I..." Jetta choked out, just before she started crying. She couldn't

think of anything else to say.

"Go see if Roxy is all right, I have Jetta." Pizzazz mumbled as she went beside

her sobbing bandmate. She led her to the bathroom and she shut the door.

As Stormer ran up the stairs she couldn't help but think about Jetta's test

results. She was so worried and lost in her thoughts that when she entered

Roxy's room, she nearly stepped on the broken glass scattered on the floor.

Roxy was sitting on her bed with the test in her right hand. Her left hand was

clenched in a fist on the bedside table, and the remains of several scented

candles revealed that the broken glass came from candleholders.

"Roxy, are you okay? We heard a crash and…" Stormer started.

"It's pink, I'm pregnant." Roxy admitted, looking up at Stormer with devastated

eyes.

"Oh no, not you too!" Stormer blurted out. She covered her mouth and mumbled,

"Oops."

"Wait, Jetta is pregnant too?" Roxy demanded. If it was possible, this news

made Roxy even more miserable.

"Yes, Pizzazz is with her now." Stormer said. She stepped delicately over the

broken glass and came to Roxy's side. "What are you going to do, Roxy?"

"Honestly, Stormer? I have no clue, and Pizzazz is gonna kill me." Roxy said as

she laid back on her bed. Not knowing what else to do, Stormer took her

friend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

In the downstairs bathroom Jetta managed to stop crying long enough to dry her

eyes again.

"Jetta I know you didn't do this on purpose…" Pizzazz started to say.

"Pizzazz, I want to keep…I'm goin' be sick again!" Jetta exclaimed as she turned

toward the toilet, this time missing it completely. Pizzazz watched with disgust

as Jetta's vomit gushed on the floor.

"Oh, man! I can't take this!" Pizzazz announced, yanking open the door. She'd

tried to be understanding. She really had. But there were definite limits to

what Pizzazz was willing to do. "I'm calling Steve. He is your boyfriend, after

all. Let him deal with this crap...he did it to you!"

Jetta didn't reply. She heard Pizzazz calling for the maid, so she knew that the

mess would be taken care of. Suddenly feeling tired and ashamed of herself, she

crawled into the bathtub and lay down, resting her burning face against the cool

porcelain.


	4. Time will tell

Title: The Unexpected  
Author: Dana16  
Rating: PG: With help from Schiz

By the time Pizzazz returned to the bathroom, Jetta was out cold.

"Jetta I…" Pizzazz started to say, but she stopped when she saw Jetta asleep in the bathtub.

"Now how the heck am I going to get her out of there?" Pizzazz mumbled to herself.

"What's the matter?" Stormer said behind her. Pizzazz jumped.

"Geez, Stormer! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Pizzazz yelled.

"Um sorry, I heard you talking…"

Pizzazz pointed to the floor and then Jetta in the tub. She complained, "Stormer, I've tried to help out, but if she's going to puke constantly I…"

Pizzazz paused. "Where's Roxy?" she asked, looking suspiciously at Stormer's worried face.

"Well, what is it?" Pizzazz asked tapping her foot.

"With...with Roxy? Um, it's complicated." Stormer mumbled as she glanced down at

Jetta again.

"Roxy, complicated? Yeah, right! Tell her to get her butt down here, so she can help me move Jetta before Steve comes!" Pizzazz yelled.

"Why is she in the tub?" Stormer asked.

Pizzazz looked at Stormer, she knew she was hiding something and stalling with whatever what was going on with Roxy. Impatiently, she snapped, "Stormer…hello? Get Roxy; I can't lift Jetta by myself."

"Okay, fine!" Stormer sighed. Pizzazz could be so unreasonable sometimes.

When Stormer entered Roxy's room, she found the bassist picking the broken glass

off the floor.

"Pizzazz wants you downstairs. Jetta fell asleep in the bathtub, and she needs

your help to get her out before your brother arrives." Stormer explained as she

sat on the bed.

"She doesn't know, does she, Stormer?" Roxy asked worriedly. "I know you and

your mouth sometimes."

"She doesn't know, she's more preoccupied with Jetta's vomit on the floor than

anything."

Roxy stood. "Well I should go, before Pizzazz comes up here." Roxy said as she

dumped

the glass into the overflowing wastebasket by her door.

Starlight Mansion

Jerrica tried to go back to reading her book but, her thoughts kept straying to

Aja and how she cried.

'It's been a long time since I saw Aja cry, and it breaks my heart.' Jerrica

thought sadly, leaning back on the couch and setting her book aside. 'We'll

have to deal with this, somehow. And if she keeps this baby, we should welcome

it into hearts as well as our lives.'

"Are you okay, Jerrica? You seem quiet." Raya asked, carefully sitting down next

to Jerrica.

"I'm just…trying to digest what Aja just told us. I'm fine." Jerrica replied.

Raya and Kimber exchanged looks of doubt, because Jerrica didn't sound fine.

She sounded upset and stressed.

At the park

Shana pulled back from the hug. She looked at Aja, who was wiping her eyes

again.

"I'm sorry, it must be the hormones…I…" Aja started.

"It's okay; you don't have to explain." Shana said kindly, with a smile. "Though

I have to admit, it is different, seeing you cry. I'm not used to it."

Aja looked at her friend gratefully, "Yeah me too, it's actually kind of scaring

me a little." She laughed and Shana joined in. Both of them knew that, despite

Aja's joking tone, there was truth in what she'd just said. Having a baby was a

scary thing, especially if the mom-t0-be wasn't prepared for it.

They left the park and did not speak for a long time. Not until they approached

the Mansion, where the sounds of the Starlight Girls' activities echoed out the

windows.

"Shana, do you think Craig will be happy with this?" Aja asked as she looked

toward her home. She had just realized that having a child meant having a

permanent responsibility, one similar to the ones that she was used to, since

she'd helped take care of the Starlight Girls for a long time. Both she and

Shana knew that Craig was less experienced with childcare.

Shana didn't want to make promises that weren't hers to make. "It might be a

shock at first, but I'm sure he will be thrilled." She put a hand on Aja's

shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly.

"I suppose. It is, after all, a surprise." Aja said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know that you and Craig were...you know...already..." Shana trailed

off, blushing.

"Yeah, we…" Aja started to reply, but she was interrupted by a group of excited,

shrieking Starlight Girls.

Gabor Mansion

As Roxy stepped into the bathroom her foot came in contact with something mushy

and slimy. She screamed in alarm and she grabbed onto Pizzazz. There was a lot

more yelling.

Steve had been let in by Stormer, who was the only one who heard the doorbell

through the ruckus. The blue-haired Misfit wondered where all the servants

were, realizing that they would probably stay out of the way of "Miss Gabor's"

tantrums if at all possible. She really didn't appreciate it, but what could

she do? There were more important things going on.

As Steve made his way to the bathroom, he heard Pizzazz and Roxy shouting at one another. He had gotten an urgent phone call from Pizzazz and, as she had so strongly suggested, had gotten his ass over there. The news that his girlfriend Jetta was throwing up violently (and if he knew her, refusing to see a doctor, too) was enough to get him there at top speed. But he wasn't prepared for the circus that greeted him at Gabor Mansion. No matter how many times he came over, he never was...

As he entered the bathroom, he saw his sister sitting in what looked like vomit and Pizzazz trying to wake up Jetta who was sleeping in the tub.

"What in the world is going on?" Steve demanded as he helped Roxy up.

"What does it look like Steve? I just landed in puke." Roxy said in agitation.

"I see that," Steve replied dryly. "What I wanted to know was why Jetta is sleeping in the tub." He didn't see the angry glare that Roxy sent his way.

She hated how he ignored her in favor of Jetta all the time.

"Well, this is what happened. Jetta vomited all over the place, I got disgusted and went to go call the maid. When I got back Jetta was like this." Pizzazz explained as she pointed to the tub.

Steve made his way to Jetta, who was miraculously oblivious to the commotion.

"Jetta, sweetie." Steve said as he nudged her, "Honey, time to wake up." She moaned under his touch but stayed asleep.

Before the others could say anything, Steve scooped Jetta up into his arms.

Jetta stayed asleep as she nestled her head into Steve's chest. Pizzazz and Stormer looked relieved, if a bit frazzled. Roxy, seeing that everybody was involved with Jetta's crisis, made a sound of disgust and stomped away. No way was she going to hang around coddling her sworn enemy. It was bad enough that her pants were probably ruined by Jetta's puke.


	5. And all is saidbut not done

I don't own Jem and the Holograms or the Misfits. I will be focusing on Aja, Jetta, Jerrica/Jem the most but the rest will be in the story as well of course. I will try and give everyone a good amount each.

Gabor Mansion…

As Roxy stomped away she couldn't help but gag at the sight of the vomit dripping off her pants.

"Eww…God what the hell?" Roxy yelled more to herself than anyone in the room. Stormer followed Roxy.

"Hey… um… are you doing ok?" Stormer asked as she looked at Roxy's disgusted look on her face.

"Yes, my stupid brother is cuddling Jetta and it always makes me mad." Roxy yelled.

"Well she is having his baby, and he loves her very much and she loves him very much." Stormer explained.

"Oh yeah!"

"Jetta told me once that she was scared because she loves Steve very much and that she has never felt love like that before." Stormer explained.

"Are you kidding me? Oh man!" Roxy laughed.

"And she will probably kill me because I told you." Stormer sighed.

Roxy just laughed, "Hey I am not that mean, I won't tell her." She smiled at Stormer.

They watched as Steve holding Jetta passed them in the hall, followed by an agitated Pizzazz. "God, why in the world does this have to happen!" Pizzazz yelled as she went into her room and slammed the door. Jetta jumped but stayed asleep.

"Oh man, this pregnancy is going to kick her butt!" Roxy exclaimed.

Starlight Mansion…

Aja sighed, waiting for the girls to pass them.

"Yes, Craig and I became intimate a few months ago. A little unexpected, but very nice." Aja said.

"Please tell me it wasn't in the mansion with us or the girls in the next rooms." Shana asked.

"Are you kidding, no! That would be um…disgusting! It was at his place." Aja replied as she laughed.

Shana laughed too.

"Why didn't you tell us after it happened?" Shana asked again.

"I was feeling weird…I wasn't sure if any of you had already." Aja said as she blushed.

"How are you doing now? Any sickness yet?" Shana asked.

"Not yet but that doesn't mean it won't." Aja laughed.

"So has any of you done it yet, or was it just me?" Aja asked.

"Jerrica has, she told me late one night. Rio and her." Shana admitted.

"What? When?"

"About 2 years ago, we all expected that but didn't really know."

"Oh my God, I thought so! Um…where?" Aja asked.

"Not sure, she didn't tell me. Obviously it still happens with both her and Jem. You can just tell. Kind of weird knowing that one of your siblings is intimate with someone. I would have thought the next would have been me or Kimber."

"Oh Gee thanks Shana! But you are right about the weirdness about knowing who is intimate." Aja admitted.

"I wonder how many times they did it in the mansion." Shana said.

"Ew no!" Aja said laughing.

"Did what?" Ashley asked as she ran past Aja and Shana.

"It is nothing Ashley, what did we tell you about listening in conversations that were private?" Aja asked.

"I know, but I heard you are going to have a baby…neat!" Ashley exclaimed.

Aja smiled.

"Oh Jerrica told Kimber and Raya that she is going to be with Rio and she will be home or around later." Ashley said.

Aja and Shana looked at each other.

"Really? Did she leave?" Aja asked.

"No, just went up to her room with Rio. They locked the door."

Ashley ran off, Aja and Shana looked at each other almost to say 'no way!'

Gabor Mansion…

Steve exited Jetta's room and almost bumped into Stormer.

"How is she?" Stormer asked.

"Still asleep, thank God. I am just going to quickly run to my place to get some of my stuff. I am going to stay with her." Steve explained.

"Ok, I will watch her until you return." Stormer said.

Steve left and Stormer sat on Jetta's bed, Roxy walked by and saw the scene.

"Where's Steve?" Roxy asked.

"Went to get some of his clothes and stuff, he is going to stay with her. He is so sweet Roxy." Stormer whispered as she gushed.

"Yes I know, my sweet brother." Roxy whispered.

Jetta stirred, and Stormer rubbed her. But she still stirred, hoping she wasn't going to throw up again Stormer grabbed the bucket.

"Steve…" Jetta mumbled.

"He will be back Jetta, shh please sleep." Stormer said.

"Um…ok." Jetta mumbled and then fell back asleep.

Just then Pizzazz exited her room, she had calmed down and was just walking by when she saw Stormer and Roxy in Jetta's room.

"Where's Steve?" She asked.

"Went to get some of his clothes, he is going to be with her." Stormer explained.

"Ok so if she pukes again, he can handle it." Pizzazz said.

Just then Steve arrived…

Starlight Mansion…

Shana and Aja came back in and were greeted by the others, there was a group hug. Jerrica/Jem had hugged Aja before she went on the walk.

"Guys are Jerrica and Rio up in Jerrica's room?" Aja asked.

"I think so, why?" Kimber asked completely oblivious.

"Guess." Aja said as she looked at Shana.


	6. Will you still love me tomorrow?

I do not own them.

Starlight Mansion…

"No! Ew I don't want to!" Kimber squealed almost to picture her sister with Rio in her room, probably doing something that wasn't their business. Aja and Shana laughed at the look on Kimber's face. And Kimber blushed. "I thought you liked romance?" Aja joked. "Yeah but…ew not when it is your sister or you two!" Kimber shrieked as she hopped around with pure disgust on her face. By then Aja and Shana were laughing very hard at Kimber's antics, realizing the others were laughing she started to laugh as well.

From outside Stormer could hear commotion as she stood at the door of Starlight Mansion. She chuckled to herself at Kimber who was shrieking, things sounded very fun and nice whenever she came to the Starlight Mansion. She sighed and knocked…

Things had calmed down as they continued to laugh, Kimber sat on the couch as she looked at Aja who was starting to wince from an impending headache. Kimber wondered if it had anything to do with Aja's pregnancy. "Hey girl, are you ok?" Shana asked as she looked at Aja with concern.

"Yes, I may be starting to feel sick…" Aja started as Kimber interrupted her. "I was wondering when you would start, it's about time!" Aja looked at Kimber. "Gee thanks Kimber!" Aja said with a little hostility. Shana put a hand on Aja's back to try and calm her down. "Hey girl, I was just wondering you don't have to be mad at me." Kimber said apologetically. Aja smiled, "Sorry Kimber I know, it is just this is all new to me." Aja confessed. "I know Aja, but you know we are here for you…it's so outrageous!" Kimber said laughing and Aja smiled.

"Where's Raya?" Shana asked Kimber.

"She was helping a few of the girls with their homework upstairs, it is quiet up there so I think they are watching a movie." Kimber replied.

There was a timid knock on the front door. Kimber's eyes lit up, and jumped up from the couch. "It's Stormer, outrageous!" Kimber squealed.

Aja looked at Shana and then back at Kimber.

"And you would know this how?" Aja replied.

"I know that knock!"

"That is the most ridiculous…" Shana started to say but was interrupted by Kimber opening the door.

There was Stormer, looking more nervous than usual, she hugged Stormer and they walked further inside.

"Hey girl what's up?" Kimber squealed.

"I need to talk with you guys, I just need advice." Stormer said as she sat down on the couch and Kimber sat beside her as Aja and Shana took the love seat. Stormer noticed that something about Aja was off, almost like she had been crying or was in pain. 'I hope my brother didn't hurt her again, she cares for him so much.' Stormer thought.

"Uh are you ok Aja?" Stormer asked, her voice raspier than usual. Aja just nodded.

Stormer looked at Aja with a look of sympathy.

"I am alright, I am just not feeling well Stormer…what is wrong?" Aja said as she felt Shana gently rub her back. Kimber sensed something was up with Stormer, her voice only got like that when she had been upset or stressed. Stormer sensing that Kimber was looking at her she started talking.

"Ok…uh this has to be quiet, Kimber can you not say anything I know your mouth…if the others knew I was telling you guys this they would lose it!" Stormer said. Aja and Shana stifled a laugh as Kimber rose up with the look of hurt on her face. "Excuse me! Yes I am not a complete blabber mouth Mary Phillips!" Kimber yelled as a laugh was shared by everyone at Kimber's expense. Stormer sighed and then shrugged before she started to speak.

"I know Kimber, it is just a major issue here…uh…Both Jetta and Roxy are pregnant…Roxy plans on getting rid of it and Jetta, well she loves Steve very much and the feeling is mutual so she is probably going to keep it. Pizzazz went crazy with Jetta I can almost imagine what she is going to do to Roxy if she finds out before Roxy does anything…I don't know what to do because you know how I am and this is just so weird, I have seen Pizzazz go crazy but this might just drive her over the edge. And I am going to flip as well…I don't know what to do." Stormer blurted out as fast as Kimber does if she was telling the Holograms about her crush.

Everyone just looked at Stormer whose face started to turn very red as she saw the others looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my God." Shana said.

"Both of them? I can understand Jetta but Roxy?" Aja asked.

"Wow!" Was all Kimber could say.

"I mean a baby would change things, I love babies but Pizzazz and Roxy don't really…Pizzazz could maybe tolerate it and I know Roxy can but I am not sure because it is Jetta and her brother's baby and you know about Roxy and Jetta…"

"Did you talk with Pizzazz or Jetta?"

"Not yet, I am a little scared because it isn't my place." Stormer confessed.

"But you care, just let Jetta know you do." Shana said.

"Yeah, Roxy already knows I do." Stormer looked down and stared at her lap and started to tap her fingers as the others stared at her. Kimber was the first to break the silence.

"Well you will have a new niece or nephew!" Kimber said as she saw Aja looking at her. Aja was sure Kimber wouldn't blab to Stormer but then again, this was Kimber she was talking about and Stormer who Kimber cared for dearly. She caught Stormer staring at her and she continued to stare at Kimber.

"Um I guess, but we aren't really related…" Stormer said as she continued to watch Aja stare at Kimber and gave her a look.

"Stormer, have you heard from Craig at all? I talked to him three days ago, I was just wondering if he had mentioned if he would be in the States anytime soon." Aja asked.

Thrown off by what just happened and the change in conversation she sighed and replied.

"Yes, he said that he was going to call you today or tonight sometime. He will be here in two days, why?" Stormer asked.

"Nothing…I just miss him that's all." Aja said as she smiled.

"You can tell Stormer Aja, she's practically family!" Kimber said as she hugged Stormer.

Stormer looked at Aja who was looking like she was uncomfortable, and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"Craig likes children, right? I thought he did by how he acts with the Starlight girls." Aja blurted out. Shana nodded and patted Aja's hand almost to say 'go on'.

Stormer's face lit up. "Of course he does…you should know that… no way, are you pregnant? Stormer asked, she now knew what Kimber meant about having a new niece or nephew. Aja nodded and looked embarrassed.

"Outrageous!" Kimber yelled out.

Gabor Mansion…

"Where did Stormer go?" Pizzazz asked Roxy who was on her way to the kitchen.

"She said she had to get something at her place but will be back, cool it Pizzazz." Roxy mumbled as she bumped into Pizzazz who was standing in front of her with her arms on her hips.

"Watch… out!" Pizzazz said as she pushed Roxy away. Roxy landed on her butt on the floor, missing her head on the counter.

"Pizzazz you almost made me hit my head! I know how you are with puke so I am guessing that you aren't much better with blood and heads bleed a lot…" Roxy yelled.

"Shut up Roxy…Geez what the heck is wrong with you!" Pizzazz yelled. With all the yelling Steve had come out into the kitchen. Roxy was again on the floor and Pizzazz was standing over her, it was just like the scene in the bathroom that he had walked into. He chuckled to himself, no matter how many times he visits the mansion there was some type of chaos. He was surprised that they weren't walked in on when they were intimate, he was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jetta walk in until she touched his shoulder.

"You two woke her up!" Steve yelled.

"No I was awake, Steve I 'eed to talk with 'ou." Jetta said as she grabbed Steve's hand, turning around to stick her tongue out at Roxy. Roxy gave her the finger. As they entered Jetta's room, she embraced him tightly.

"Jetta, this isn't like you at all…are you ok?" Steve asked.

"Define ok…" Jetta whispered as tears started to run down her cheeks making her face.

Starlight Mansion…

Stormer had just left when Rio came downstairs…

"Hey Aja, Jerrica told me, are you doing ok?" Rio asked.

Aja smiled, "Yes Rio thank you."

Jerrica soon followed, and rubbed Aja's arm and followed Rio to the kitchen.

"What were you two doing up there!" Kimber asked as Aja caught a warning glance that Jerrica gave Kimber.

"Talked." Jerrica mumbled. "If moaning was a new language I would believe it." Kimber mumbled back as she caught the startled looks from Aja, Shana, and Jerrica. Rio just laughed, he was embarrassed.

"Kimber, what the hell? Why would you say that?" Jerrica laughed.

Kimber's face turned red, "Oops…did I say that out loud? I totally didn't mean to!" Kimber reacted.

There was silence until Raya came downstairs, the looks on everyone's faces and she stopped in her tracks.

"What just happened?" Raya asked as she looked around.

"Um I'm going to go, I will see you tomorrow Jerrica." Rio said as he kissed her and walked out the door.

They all looked at Kimber, who shrugged.

"Oops, sorry Jerrica." Kimber apologized.

Jerrica made her way upstairs and Aja followed her almost seeking another hug and confirmation that Craig would be happy about the baby. Almost sensing Aja's presence Jerrica hugged her hard. "I know this is scary for you Aja but we are all here for you and love you, Craig is lucky he found you." Jerrica whispered, causing Aja to tear up.

Gabor Mansion…

Stormer had entered the mansion and Roxy was still on the floor and Pizzazz was laying her head on the counter.

"What's going on?" Stormer asked.

"Be quiet, Jetta is telling Steve and we want to hear!" Pizzazz whispered.

TBC…


	7. Life as we know it?

I don't own Jem and the Holograms. Jetta maybe a little out of character in the chapters to come

Gabor Mansion…

Steve and Jetta were in Jetta's room, some clothes were thrown on the floor around her bed a full trash bag had been propped against the wall near the door. Three photos of Jetta and Steve hung on the wall adjacent to her bed and another photo of them was on the table next to the bed, they were often hidden when she knew that the others were going to be hanging out around the mansion. She didn't want Roxy going into her room and breaking the photos of her and her brother. She knew how much Roxy resented the fact that her brother chose her enemy to have a relationship with, but was also glad that it wasn't some brainless bimbo that he chose instead.

Jetta was almost shaking as she stood there in front of Steve. She was terrified, in her heart she knew Steve would find the news great and would be happy but she was still afraid of what was to come in the near distant future.

"Jetta honey what is wrong?" Steve asked, Jetta looked into Steve's eyes. The man she had lost her heart to and loved him more than life itself, she started to break down. Tears continued to fall down her already tear stained face, she sighed as she knew that her makeup was far from being ruined. She hated crying, especially in front of anyone. She almost never cried, and if she did she made sure she hid from the others. If she was to cry in front of anyone it would be Stormer, she never harassed her or made fun of her.

"Jetta please talk to me, you know I love you very much and I am very sure no matter what it is I will love you and be with you. I don't like seeing you cry and being unable to help you." Steve said as he rubbed Jetta's tears away and kissed her forehead.

Jetta looked at Steve's eyes, she saw the true love he had for her and she softened. He truly loved her, she sighed that she was getting mushy like a Hologram.

"Steve, I love you…I have never loved anyone like you before in my life and at first it completely scared me…and…well…I'm…" Jetta started to say.

"You are what? Are you sick?" Steve asked as he started to get nervous.

"No. Not technically." Jetta replied.

"Ok, Jetta you are really scaring me, is something seriously wrong with you or your health?" Steve asked again. Jetta only shook her head and started to tear up again.

"Oh Jetta, I'm sorry…" Steve said as he hugged her, it must have been serious because Jetta rarely cried in front of him. It was starting to worry him that something serious could be wrong with the one he loves.

In the kitchen…

"Oh man she is having trouble telling him." Stormer said as she helped Roxy up off the floor.

"Yeah, I guess Jetta isn't so fearless after all." Roxy said laughing.

Pizzazz was looking at the wall and then back at Stormer and Roxy.

"I bet the Holograms don't have to deal with this stuff! Except, the whole dating someone's brother thing." Pizzaz replied.

"Yeah but it is a Hologram dating a Misfit's brother not a Misfit dating a Misfit's brother!" Roxy said as she looked at Stormer who she noticed had a weird look on her face. Pizzazz caught it as well.

"Stormer, what do you know?" Pizzazz asked getting into Stormer's face. Stormer stepped back and swallowed hard.

"What? Nothing really…just that my brother is coming to the states in two days, I guess I was thinking about that." Stormer said hoping the others would buy her excuse. But as she looked at Pizzazz and Roxy she realized that they didn't. 'Aw shit!' Stormer thought as she saw the others getting in her face.

"No Stormer, I don't buy it. When you are uneasy or upset about something, it is all over your face." Roxy said as she stared at the youngest Misfit.

"Aja and my brother are…"

"Are they breaking up?" Pizzazz asked.

"No."

"Getting married?" Roxy asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Probably. But not yet." Stormer replied.

"Then what is it Stormer…spit it out!" Pizzazz yelled.

"I shouldn't, but I will just say that both bands have some sort of an inconvenience."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxy yelled.

Stormer shrugged, "I can't tell you, let's just focus on Jetta…"

"No way! Stormer what do you know?" Roxy yelled.

The argument was interrupted by the sound a door opening and two people running down the hallway, Roxy, Pizzazz, and Stormer looked at each other as they all ran to see what the commotion was. They didn't see anything at first, but then saw Jetta running down the hall with Steve following her right on her heels. Steve was trying to keep up with Jetta who was surprisingly fast. Stormer looked at Roxy and Pizzazz who both had shocked looks on their faces.

"Sheila Burns, you get back here…what the hell is wrong with you?" Steve yelled as they passed the three shocked Misfits and they both exited out the front door. Leaving the door wide open giving a full view of the commotion outside to the Misfits inside.

Steve had finally caught up to Jetta to put his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. Jetta fought to get away, she was so angry yet scared at the same time.

"Jetta, come on what the hell is the matter with you? You are never one to run away from anything! And, to literally run away from me!" Steve yelled.

Jetta struggled against him…"Bloody hell Steve!" She yelled.

"Don't bloody hell me Jetta, what the hell is going on here?"

I'm pregnant STEVE, pregnant!" Jetta yelled as she relaxed against Steve's warm body.

"P-p-pregnant?" Steve asked shocked, this explained some things he had noticed about Jetta. He couldn't believe it, he thought they were careful.

Jetta started crying again, he was going to leave her. She pushed away and sat on the grass.

"Stop crying Jetta, its ok…please stop crying." Steve said as he sat beside her and rubbed her tear stained cheek.

"But…I…"

"I admit, it is a shock, but it is ok Jetta I am happy with this. We won't rush into anything, let's just take this a day at a time. I will be with you, I love you. " Steve explained.

Jetta was relieved, all the anticipation of telling Steve and the hormones that were raging through her body made her all exhausted and stressed at the same time. Steve sensed the tension, and put his arms around Jetta who seemed to melt against him.

"Jetta?" Steve asked as he looked down at his girlfriend but noticed that she was asleep against him. He then picked her up and went back inside. As the other three Misfits watched Steve carry Jetta back inside, Roxy had realized that even though she didn't like Jetta she knew that her brother and Jetta were perfect together.

"Good lord! Did she have to make such a production out of it?" Pizzazz said one octave louder than normal.

Roxy just shrugged and looked at Stormer who was rubbing her temples. 'Now I hope Craig has the same reaction with Aja.' Stormer thought.

Starlight Mansion…

Steve had arrived and Aja was already in his arms, sensing something was wrong with his Aja he gently held her so that they were face to face. The time wasn't right yet to tell him. Aja thought as she hugged him again, he loved the way he smelt. Like rain and cinnamon. She smiled, and Craig bent down to kiss her. They didn't realize how long they were kissing until they heard a giggle behind Craig. They saw a group of Starlight girls looking at them.

"Craig I missed you so much!" Aja said as she smiled. Craig sensed some tension in Aja's body and tried to call her on it.

Aja almost sensing his thoughts stepped back and looked at him, the man she loves dearly. "Aja are you ok? Really? You seem a little tense and uneasy." Craig announced.

"Um…yes but I need to talk with you." Aja said.

"Uh-Oh."

"Oh, no it's nothing bad…at least I hope not." Aja said as she stepped away slightly.

"Let me guess, you are pregnant!" Craig said laughing, and then noticed Aja wasn't laughing too. "Oh come on that was funny, it would be neat but I was just joking." Craig explained.

"Aja?"

And with that she burst out in tears, Craig didn't know what happened as he went to console his girl. 'Was I being insensitive? Shit!' Craig thought.

Aja buried her head into Craig's muscular chest and mumbled something that was just audible for him to hear.

"I am pregnant."

Craig just stood there, sensing the tension in Craig's arms she looked up.

"Say something!"

"Really?" Craig asked.

"Yes, are you disappointed?" Aja asked as a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, I'm thrilled! I guess I have a reason to move to the states." Craig said as he smiled.

TBC


End file.
